Bleached Scenes
by Chirari
Summary: Another ordinary story by me. Dedicated to Bleach VivaFest 2.


Bleached Scene(s)

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kesamaan karakter adalah hal yang disengaja (akan saya berikan disclaimer), tapi kesamaan cerita tidak disengaja.

A/N (sah kan, wong belom mulai, juga.): 2 chara yang author pakai, BUKAN PAIRING! Di sini nggak ada pairing khusus, kok. XD

Warning: AR, half-AU.

Disclaimer: Okfros, Om Tite Kubo as the creator of the damned series called Bleach.

YUI for the song, Life.

Dedicated to Bleach Vivariation Festival 2, Theme of June: Different Serenade.

_"Because I can't just go on,_

_I continue to live"_

YUI - Life

"Masaki," panggil seorang tua dengan suara menggema, di ruang yang nyaris tanpa ujung. Makin terasa luas karena ruang itu putih tanpa noda.

"Sebentar, Yang Mulia," Jawab Masaki.

Masaki berlari ke ruangan itu. Agak lama menunggu, orang tua itu sedikit kesal.

Hingga akhirnya, Masaki tiba ke tempat kejadian perkara

"Aku tahu kita tinggal melampaui ketidakterbatasan, tapi kan kau sudah bertahun-tahun di sini," kata orang tua itu.

"Maafkan saya, Pak. Permisi, tapi apakah saya boleh tahu, mengapa saya dipanggil kemari?" Tanya Masaki.

"Pergilah ke tempat asalmu, rumahmu," kata orang tua itu. "Ada yang merindukanmu."

"Maaf, Yang Mulia, apa ini hadiah, atau apa? Saya tidak tahu harus membalas dengan apa. Tapi, dengan apa saya kesana?" Tanya Masaki lagi.

"Cukup pejamkan matamu, sekarang!" Perintah orang tua itu. Refleks Masaki yang dalam hitungan tahun terus menurut perintahnya tanpa berat hati.

Pasca mortalitasnya Masaki telantar di Soul Society, lalu orang tua itu menjemputnya. Orang tua itu adalah penampung roh-roh yang baru meninggalkan dunia manusia dan belum punya tempat tinggal di Soul Society. Termasuk Masaki, waktu itu

Tempat itu sangat indah, sehingga banyak roh yang betah tinggal di sana. Tapi sebaik apapun orang tua itu, dia tetap tegas. Siapapun yang merusuh, akan dikeluarkan dari rumah itu. Dan yang paling baik, akan dihadiahkan 'tiket' pulang ke rumah selama beberapa hari.

Tapi kali ini, orang tua itu tidak menyebutkan durasinya. Masaki cuek, dia langsung memejamkan matanya, dan..

* * *

><p>Matahari belum sempat terbit, rumah keluarga Kurosaki telah ramai. Ambulans, mobil polisi, dan wartawan.<p>

Masaki telah membuka matanya lagi, layaknya bangun tidur biasa. Dan ketika sadar bajunya telah bersimbah darah, ternyata Isshin, suaminya, telah terpenggal, mungkin sebelum dia tiba ke dunia nyata.

Dan mungkin, ini alasan orang tua yang di tempat Misaki tinggal dulu memulangkannya. Tanpa durasi, hingga semuanya memulih.

"AAAA!" Masaki berteriak.

Teriakannya belum pernah sehisteris ini karena dia hampir belum pernah melihat orang meninggal. Apalagi secara sadis.

Tak lama kemudian, paramedis dan polisi datang ke kamar Isshin dan Misaki. Mungkin Ichigo baru meneleponnya, jadi mereka baru masuk.

"Ibu, saya minta tolong anda keluar dulu," kata seorang polisi.

Masaki masih histeris. Ichigo yang baru tiba di kamar Isshin dan Misaki membantu polisi itu untuk menenangkan Misaki, lalu membawanya keluar.

"Apaan sih, ribut nying!" Kata Karin, kesal.

Karin terbangun, mengucek matanya yang agak kabur karena habis tidur. Ketika melihat ranjang sampingnya, kembar fraternalnya, Yuzu, sudah hilang dengan kasur masih kusut dan selimut kemana-mana.

"WANYING!" Teriak Karin.

Karin langsung keluar kamar, dia tambah shock dengan petugas medis yang membawa kantong mayat, dan ada isinya.

"KARIN!" Teriak

Adegan yang tak biasa terjadi, Ichigo memeluk Karin tanpa canggung.

"Pret lu kak, Yuzu ilang!" Karin mengomel.

Suasana membuat wajah Ichigo terlihat kesal, bercampur sedih, juga perasaan aneh.

"PAPI MENINGGAL, RIN! PAPI MENINGGAL! MAMI HIDUP LAGI, RIN!" Kata Ichigo. Karin merespon dengan muka datar.

"Lah? Kok bisa?"

"Mana ku tahu? Eh, tadi kan gue nolong Mami, kok gue biasa aja, sih? Waduh! Itu tadi Mami!" Kata Ichigo.

Dia bingung sendiri, Karin langsung gosok gigi dan cuci muka, menyiapkan ransel. Tanpa mandi.

"Gue mau nyari Yuzu!" Kata Karin dengan semangat.

"Kemana, Rin?" Tanya Ichigo.

Karin diam. Semangatnya langsung berpindah kutub.

* * *

><p>Di luar, Masaki tak kunjung berhenti menangis. Dia baru datang ingin membahagiakan suami, malah suami pergi mengikuti jejaknya. Dia sangat berharap roh Isshin ke tempat tinggalnya, lalu dia pulang ke sana.<p>

Tapi dia berpikiran lain lagi ketika melihat dua anaknya berlari panik, mencari sesuatu. Yang dia tinggalkan tidak lama setelah mereka melihat dunia untuk pertama kalinya.

Jika orang tua itu ternyata ingin Masaki ke dunia karena harus menggantikan Isshin mengasuh, maka jika Masaki kembali, dia akan mengecewakan orang tua itu.

"Kalian mencari apa?" Tanya Masaki.

"Yuzu hilang, Mi!" Teriak Ichigo, panik.

"Eh iya, _baidewe_ , kok Mami hidup lagi?" Tanya Karin.

"Udah belakangan ngomongin itu! Yuzu mana?" Kata Ichigo, frustasi.

Masaki ikut pusing. Karin masih terlihat santai, tapi raut muka cemasnya masih ada.

Polisi masih sibuk dengan rumah keluarga Kurosaki yang menjadi TKP pembunuhan, sekaligus penculikan. Baju-baju Yuzu masih lengkap, kecuali yang terakhir kali Yuzu pakai. Telepon genggam Isshin dan Yuzu juga masih ada. Harta benda mereka juga masih ada. Motif dari pembunuhan ini tentunya bukan uang.

Polisi, detektif, dan petugas lainnya tidak menemukan apa-apa yang berarti di TKP, tapi Ichigo bisa.

"Pak, biar saya masuk!" Seru Ichigo.

Dia melihat benda yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Walau bagaimana pun petugas tak mengizinkannya masuk.

Hingga Ichigo tidak tahan menahan emosinya, dan..

Rumah itu seketika meledak. Ya. Meledak. Masaki, Ichigo, dan Karin hanya melihatnya dengan muka datar. Tanpa emosi.

"Yuzu!" Teriak Ichigo.

Dia seperti diseret, lalu diikat di kamar mandi ruang cuci yang tersembunyi dan dikunci. Beruntung rumah itu roboh, jadu Yuzu ditemukan.

"Kakak! Aku me-melihat s-sesuatu, kak! E-entahl-lah, bentuknya abstrak, t-tapi.." Yuzu gagap.

Karin berusaha memeluknya, menenangkannya, tapi Yuzu masih menangis. Ichigo bingung, tapi..

* * *

><p>Sensor di 13th Squad, tepatnya di ruang Rukia, berbunyi. Tentu saja seisi 13th Squad panik, termasuk Kapten Ukitake. Wajar, karena di seluruh Seireitei, yang punya alarm ini hanya Rukia, tersambung langsung ke otak Ichigo. Entah untuk apa, mungkin Ichigo banyak pikiran, membuat Rukia perhatian.<p>

Rukia pun langsung datang ke TKP. Mungkin dia bisa membantu satu atau dua hal. Dari ratusan peluang bermacam-macam hal dapat terjadi pada keluarga Kurosaki, yang ditinggalkan ketuanya.

Ichigo tidak tahu-menahu akan kedatangan Rukia, tapi dia merasakan rohnya yang masuk TKP tanpa sepengetahuan petugas. Dia mengecek mayat Isshin, apa ada roh di sekitarnya selain roh Isshin.

Setidaknya, dia menemukan beberapa bukti. Dia memotretnya dengan polaroidnya yang tidak kasat mata, lalu mencetaknya.

Bukti tanpa rekayasa. Karena rekayasa hanya dilakukan Rukia kepada para polisi. Dia mempengaruhi pikiran para polisi agar foto-foto itu layaknya diambil para polisi sendiri.

Kemudian dia pulang lagi. Hanya membantu satu atau dua hal, lalu selesai.

* * *

><p>"Tuan Kurosaki diduga bunuh diri," kata seorang polisi, sehari setelah kejadian.<p>

Masaki makin menjadi-jadi.

"Tapi kami akan berusaha mengusut kejadian sebenarnya," kata polisi itu.

Ichigo memeluk Misaki, dan raut mukanya terlihat bingung. Isshin adalah orang yang memang stress dan gila secara alami, dan dia tak mungkin bunuh diri karena kehilangan Misaki, apalagi sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Aku sendiri nggak tahu kalau ini akan terjadi, tiba-tiba bapak tua itu memulangkanku," kata Masaki.

"Aku juga, Mi. Perasaan nggak ada aura negatif lewat di rumah, deh," Kata Ichigo.

Dan saat itu juga, Karin dan Yuzu masuk.

"Mi, aku udah ngurus jadwal kremasi, besok pagi," kata Karin.

Yuzu menangis. Dia agaknya tak dapat membayangkan kalau roh ayahnya berkeliaran di rumahnya sendiri. Malam tadi saja, mereka menginap di rumah tetangga. Tentu, rumah mereka masih berstatus TKP. Plus meledak.

"Dilarung ke sungai aja abunya!" Seru Yuzu.

"Heh, kalau dilarung ke sungai, nanti rohnya papi kita malah nggak tenang!" Balas Karin.

"Oiya, ya," kata Yuzu.

Ruangan itu hening untuk sejenak, sebelum akhirnya petugas masuk lagi, dan mempersilahkan mereka pulang.

Karin sibuk dengan ponselnya, mencari hotel murah. Ichigo bosan dipeluk, ganti Masaki menggendong Yuzu. Karin gengsi, tidak mau digendong. Sudah besar, katanya. Sama seperti Ichigo waktu itu..

Terakhir kali digendong Masaki, Ichigo masih seorang anak yang gampang ngambek. Gengsi, pula. Sampai sekarang, sih.

Entahlah itu kapan, karena Masaki berusaha melupakan hari terakhir hidupnya saat itu. Dia bahkan lupa _COD_-nya sendiri. Karena saat itu, dia merasa bersalah akan kepergiannya meninggalkan anak-anaknya.

Yang dia ingat hanya Isshin, ketika suaminya itu terakhir kali menatap mukanya. _Out of original character, in Masaki's opinion. _

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, taksi yang mereka naiki telah sampai di sebuah hotel tradisional, karena tetangganya kedatangan saudaranya. Ichigo membawakan kopernya masuk, ingin olahraga, alasannya. Masaki memesan kamar, Karin dan Yuzu duduk menunggu.<p>

Dari arah koridor, keluar seorang pria besar yang sudah tidak asing di mata Ichigo. Kisuke Urahara.

"Pak Urahara," Sapa Ichigo.

Ichigo berdiri lalu sedikit menunduk. Urahara membalasnya dengan menunduk juga, sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian berlibur musim panas kah?" Tanya Urahara.

"Ee.. iya," kata Ichigo.

"Ah, kebetulan.. _Front Officer! _Beri mereka kamar gratis. Yang besar di dekat onsen," seru Urahara.

Masaki, Karin dan Yuzu _speechless, _begitu juga Ichigo yang berterimakasih dengan gagap.

"Hey, kau tak diberi tahu Rukia, ya? Hotel ini milikku, dia sempat berkunjung ke sini bersama Byakuya," ujar Urahara.

Ichigo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia berterimakasih sekali lagi, lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Hey, Ichigo," panggil Urahara.

"Iya, kenapa, Pak?" Balas Ichigo.

"Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu," katanya.

Ichigo tidak bisa menolak. Jika dia menolak ajakan Urahara, akan meninggalkan perasaan bersalah. Kamarnya saja besar. Gratis, pula.

"Ayo, kita ke bar. Tenang saja, ada minuman yang tidak beralkohol, kok. Atau kamu makan ramen," kata Urahara.

"I-iya," jawab Ichigo.

Mereka menuju bar yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari _front office. _Tidak terlalu istimewa, karena Ichigo sudah biasa diajak mengobrol oleh Urahara, kalau bertemu.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, Isshin baru meninggal?" Tanya Urahara.<p>

"Ya," jawab Ichigo.

Lalu, ia diam sejenak. Sambil meminum _softdrink-_nya, dia meratapinya.

"Aku turut berduka cita, tapi kamu juga jangan terus-terusan nangis," kata Urahara.

Dia menyodorkan saputangannya ke Ichigo, tapi Ichigo menolaknya.

"Nggak, Urahara. Aku laki-laki, kok. Aku nggak nangis. Aku biasa melihat kematian.."

"Tapi kamu nggak biasa melihat ayahmu meninggal, kan?"

Kata-kata Urahara tadi mendiamkan Ichigo. Padahal, tentu dia tahu maksudnya. Mana ada orang mati berkali-kali di dunia nyata..

"Sialan," kata Ichigo.

Urahara hanya tersenyum. Dia hampir belum pernah melihat kematian orang yang disayangi. Walau begitu, melihat kematian orang lain bagaikan melihat orang lewat, untuknya.

"Aku, Yoruichi, Rukia, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, dan Renji pasti datang ke upacara pemakamannya," kata Urahara.

Lalu dia bertanya, "Kapan?"

"Besok pagi," kata Ichigo.

"Aku akan kasih tahu semuanya," kata Urahara.

Urahara bergegas mengambil HP-nya. Nomor yang pertama kali dia akan tekan adalah milik Rukia.

"Rukia tahu duluan. Dia datang tadi, malah," kata Ichigo.

Akhirnya, Urahara pindah ke nomor lain. Ichigo melanjutkan minum softdrinknya, kemudian minta izin Urahara untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Semua anaknya sudah tidur, Masaki menyelimuti mereka. Kemudian, dia duduk di dekat jendela sambil meneguk teh hijaunya. Menikmati langit malam bertabur bintang, ketika dia sadar besok ruang kremasi akan bertabur abu. Abu orang yang dia sayangi.<p>

Untung saja di sini ada Urahara, dia bisa membantu tentunya. Ya, benar disini, kok. Buktinya saja, dia mengetok pintu. Agak tidak sopan, tapi dia merasakan kalau Masaki belum tidur.

"Permisi," Kata Urahara.

Masaki membukakan pintu, lalu mempersilahkan Urahara masuk. Seperti biasa, dia dengan santainya masuk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku kesepian, butuh teman mengobrol. Anakmu susah, dia gampang bosan," kata Urahara.

"Aa.. silahkan!" Kata Masaki.

Diam-diam, Ichigo terbangun karena Urahara. Dia ingin mendengarkan, jadi dia pura-pura tidur.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Isshin," Kata Urahara.

Misaki terdiam. Urahara menuang teh di gelas Masaki.

"Ini, sekadar untuk menghangatkanmu lagi," Kata Urahara.

"Aa.. Makasih," jawab Masaki.

"Maaf, nggak bisa bantu kamu banyak," Kata Urahara.

"Aku juga maaf, ngerepotin," kata Masaki.

Mereka berdua meratap bulan dan bintang yang sama, dengan kata hati yang tiada yang tahu. Jika Masaki masih memikirkan Isshin, Urahara memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan kepada keluarga Masaki.

"Semoga bulannya bagus buat kamu," kata Urahara.

"Bulan selalu bagus dari Bumi, kan?" Kata Masaki.

Ia tersenyum, Urahara ikut tersenyum. Dia berhasil membuat Masaki senang, walau dia tidak tahu benar atau tidaknya.

Masaki bersandar di bahu Urahara, dengan senyum untuk mengubur dukanya.

Ichigo yang geli melihatnya langsung tidur lagi, sampai gerhana bulan datang dan pergi lagi. Dia tetap tak bangun, sampai matahari sudah setengah jalan ke langit.

* * *

><p>"KAK! BANGUN!" Teriak Karin.<p>

Futon Ichigo sudah lepas dari raganya. Terlihat percikan air dari Karin yang membangunkannya dimana-mana. Bahkan dia sudah hampir menyiram segelas air yang nyaris beku.

"Iya..," kata Ichigo, ogah-ogahan.

Tapi, Ichigo langsung cabut ke kamar mandi. Ogah merapikan futonnya. Karin pun terpaksa merapikan futon bekas Ichigo tidur.

Lalu tadi pagi buta, Masaki sudah menghilang bersama Urahara. Dia meninggalkan pesan, mereka duluan. Ichigo disuruh menyusul bersama adik-adiknya naik bus atau kereta. Bukan ke rumahnya, tapi rumah Urahara. Karena rumahnya meledak, akibat emosi Ichigo yang membangkitkan Zangetsu-nya.

Selepas Ichigo mandi, Karin dan Yuzu yang sudah mandi langsung mengajak Ichigo menyusul Misaki. Tak lama mereka menunggu bus di halte, langsung tiba di dekat rumah Urahara.

Rumah Urahara berubah menjadi rumah duka. Di sana telah datang Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Yoruichi, dan lainnya. Semuanya berseragam hitam-hitam, dan langsung memeluk Ichigo, Karin, dan Yuzu.

"Tabah ya," kata Renji.

Renji tak berani untuk berkata macam-macam seperti biasanya. Se-mengesalkan apapun dia, masa iya tidak bisa memposisikan diri kalau dia di pemakaman?

Giliran Orihime memeluk Ichigo sambil menangis. Dia yang sudah pernah kehilangan semua keluarganya, bahkan masih seperti 'tidak terima' dengan kenyataan yang diterima Ichigo.

Lalu semuanya masuk, kecuali Rukia. Dia diam, bahkan terhadap Ichigo. Dia pun menghampiri Rukia.

"Rukia, thanks ya, kemarin lo bantuin pengusutan. Gue nggak nyangka ayahku bakal bunuh diri..," kata Ichigo.

"Tapi, kan, hasilnya belum valid," kata Rukia.

"Tapi, kan, udah boleh diurus sama keluarga," kata Ichigo.

Mata Rukia mulai berkaca-kaca. Air matanya perlahan jatuh. Lalu, dia memeluk Ichigo.

"Maaf, Ichigo..," Kata Rukia di dalam tangisnya.

"Lho.. Kenapa?" Kata Ichigo.

Sambil kebingungan, Ichigo menenangkannya. Dia membalas pelukan Rukia.

"Gue.. Ng-gak sengaja kok ngelakuin ini! T-tapi kalo lo mau ng-ngehukum gue, hukum aja! B-bunuh aja gue!" Kata Rukia.

Saking merasa bersalahnya, Rukia sampai menangis tersedu-sedu. Ichigo bingung, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Apaan, sih? Emang lo kenapa, hah?" Tanya Ichigo, bingung.

"B-bokap lo emang bunuh diri, T-tapi.. G-gue yang bikin d-dia..," Kata Rukia.

"Lo kenapa, sih, ngomongnya kayak gitu? Ayo masuk, minum dulu!" Kata Ichigo.

* * *

><p>"Yang meninggal kan bokap gue, lo kalo mau nangis nggak usah segitunya, haha," kata Ichigo, yang hari ini tadi sudah mulai tenang.<p>

"I-iya, tapi.. Gue nunggu sepi dulu." Kata Rukia.

Satu per satu tamu pulang. Dari kejauhan, Ichigo melihat Masaki masih meratapi Isshin, yang telanjur menjadi abu. Urahara menemaninya.

"Ngomong aja!" Kata Ichigo ke Rukia.

"Tapi.. Lo pasti marah," kata Rukia.

"Lo nggak mau ngelukain gue, kan?" Kata Ichigo.

Rukia diam, lalu mulai melanjutkan.

"G-gue.. Bikin bokap lo bunuh diri," ujar Rukia.

Gelas yang mau diambil Ichigo tersenggol, dan isinya tumpah. Karena dia mendengar pernyataan Rukia.

"Maksud lo?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Iya. Tapi.. Lo harus liat Urahara," kata Rukia.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo, lagi.

Rukia menarik nafas sejenak. Dia ingin bersandar di bahu Ichigo, tapi dia mengurung niatnya. Ichigo pasti tidak mau.

"Dia.. Yang nyuruh gue," kata Rukia.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya terhadap Rukia. Tidak tahu apakah dia korban atau dia harus ikut didakwa.

Suasana sempat menegang sebentar, tapi cukup lama.

"Jadi, gue disuruh mempengaruhi pikiran bokap lo, biar dia bunuh diri. Entah itu kebetulan apa nggak, bokap lo nggak sadar itu gue," Rukia melanjutkan, dengan nada masih penuh penyesalan.

"Kenapa harus lo?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Mungkin karena gue.. sering ke rumah lo? Gue hafal rumah lo, aura-aura orang di rumah lo?" Kata Rukia.

Dia kembali menangis sedikit. Ichigo masih ingin mendengarkan kelanjutannya.

"Gue waktu itu ke rumah lo lagi, gue nggak tega kalo polisinya kelamaan ngusutnya..," kata Rukia.

Ichigo diam lagi. _Emotionless._

"Ngomong-ngomong, Urahara nyuruh gue karena tahu kalau Masaki tinggal di Soul Society dan punya kesempatan buat kesini lagi," kata Rukia.

"Gue waktu itu ikutan jadi serigala juga, maaf banget," kata Rukia.

Karena tahu sebenarnya Ichigo marah, dia meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, dengan Rukia, dengan Urahara.

"Gue sendiri juga nggak tahu kenapa," katanya lagi.

* * *

><p>Sebulan setelah kepergian Isshin, Ichigo kembali menjadi dirinya seperti biasa. Setelah bertahun-tahun sarapannya disiapkan oleh ayahnya, kini ibunya kembali menyiapkan sarapan.<p>

Kini, mereka tinggal di apartemen. Rumah mereka yang sudah meledak tidak direnovasi, dibiarkan menjadi kenangan.

"Mi, aku berangkat sekolah," kata Ichigo.

Kemudian dia pergi, Masaki hanya tersenyum. Disusul dua anak perempuannya yang sebaya, dia kembali sendiri di apartemennya.

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dia tak sendiri. Selalu ada Isshin gila yang menemani harinya. Kadang, mereka keluar bersama setelah semua urusan rumah kelar, lalu menjemput anak-anaknya bersama.

Masaki tahu, Isshin juga sendiri selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi dia tetap tegar, tetap menjadi figur yang dicintai anak-anaknya.

Dan tak lama pula dia harus sendiri. Urahara kemudian datang ke apartemennya, mengajak dia jalan keluar. Menikmati Karakura yang sudah lama tak dia lihat, yang tentunya sudah berbeda dari yang dia tapaki terakhir kali. Tapi tetap indah, tentunya.

Ketika Ichigo berjalan pulang, dia melihat Masaki dan Urahara sedang mengobrol di taman. Mereka terlihat senang, meskipun Ichigo tahu, itu senyum seorang pecinta yang terlalu obsesif hingga tega mengambil harta terindah keluarganya.

Awalnya, Ichigo mau menghajarnya. Tapi, Ichigo tahu, maminya itu sedang membutuhkan pelipur lara. Karena dia harus melanjutkan hidup. Ya, sama seperti Ichigo dan adik-adiknya. Ichigo sesaat mengerti, cinta itu gila. Mungkin rencana Tuhan lebih indah.

Bagaimana pun juga, dia bukan hanya harus melanjutkan cerita ini, tapi juga melanjutkan hidup. Menghadapi matahari yang ada di atasnya.

* * *

><p>Karangan bunga lili putih yang manis telah terangkai dengan indah di meja Rukia. Ya, dia hari ini akan pergi ke TKP. Dia akan membuang penyesalannya, dan juga kekesalannya akan dirinya di sana.<p>

Sejak pemakaman itu, Ichigo bagai tak dapat berbicara dengannya. Bagaimana pun Rukia menyesal, Isshin sudah tiada.

Tapi Rukia juga tak dapat menerima, kenapa Urahara masih dibolehkan dekat dengan Misaki? Dengan alasan Ichigo ingin mereka bahagia dulu?

Kembali ia mengingat, dirinya adalah dirinya. Ichigo biarlah menjadi Ichigo. Meskipun nanti jika Misaki tahu, dia bakal sakit hati berat. Mungkin Ichigo akan bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, tanpa Rukia.

Rukia hanya tersenyum, menemani dirinya sendiri melangkah. Dari ruang tidurnya di 13th Squad sampai akhirnya tiba di depan rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

Dia melihat tali bekas dia mengikat Yuzu, dia tersenyum. Oh, Rukia, kenapa kau pernah melakukan itu, ya?, batinnya.

Karena kamar-kamar banyak yang meledak, dia tidak berlama-lama. Dia meletakkan lili putihnya di depan pintu masuk, lalu pergi.

Karena sama halnya seperti Ichigo, dan semuanya, dia juga harus melanjutkan hidup. Meskipun dia menghentikan cerita ini, untuk memulai cerita baru.

TUMUUDH! Eh, tamat!

Sorry, skill has been decreased. Mau tau karena siapa? UN, dong \m/

Maaf juga kalo agak sue/stu. Kebanyakan nonton sinetron. Mau sinet barat, sinet asia, bahkan sinet lokal. Efek liburan lololol.

Don Flack yang ganteng aja ada kerutnya, apalagi fic gue yah. /quoteabal /plak -disclaimer lagi dong: Anthony E. Zuiker orz

Makanya review! Jangan nunggu plafon jatuh! XD

-180611

TTD, Chirari syanggantengparah/s.


End file.
